Gwi Doh
Gwi Doh 'was the captain of the [[Black Lancers|'Black Lancers']] Black Dragon Squad.Chapter 93 (Yongbi) Appearance & Personality Gwi Doh was a rugged looking man with long black hair and a black goatee. A scar ran down the left side of his forehead and he wore the typical armor the Black Lancers. While Gwi Doh was capable of treachery as he was willing to kill his own superiors if he believed that they hindered his chances to earn his freedom, it can be said that he cared for his comrades and had done it for their sake as well. He was a good friend to Jeok Seong and the latter frequently mourned for him after his death. He was also incredibly loyal to those he does choose to serve such as Yongbi. Just before his death, he expressed happiness that (To his knowledge) Yongbi was not caught in the trap at Yogok Gorge alongside the Black Lancers.Chapter 127 (Yongbi) Image Gallery History At some point in his life, Gwi Doh was inducted into the Black Lancers cavalry regiment where he fought in wars against the Horselords to earn his freedom. The war had not gone well for him and in just two years, the Black Lancers lost nine Lord Commanders with Gwi Doh and the other officers confirmed to have killed the two most recent commanders for their incompetence. Before the new Lord Commander arrived, he sent a military order to the Black Lancers to cease all operations and to remain on standby but Gwi Doh, Jeok Seong, and another officer disobeyed the order and planned an ambush on one of the enemies supply routes. At nighttime, Gwi Doh led a successful ambush on the enemy transport and decimated their guards. But it turned out to be a trap and they soon became cornered by a large amount of enemy forces. Suddenly, a man on horseback appeared and inflicted savage losses upon the enemy, giving the Black Lancers a second wind. After the battle as Gwi Doh watched in shock, the man rode up to Black Lancers and introduced himself as Yongbi, the new Lord Commander.Chapter 87 (Yongbi) Under Yongbi's command, the Black Lancers were victorious in their clashes with the Horselords. In the final battle with the Horselords, Gwi Doh helped bait the Horselords army to Yogok Gorge. Unfortunately, the Grand General set up a trap in the gorge and Gwi Doh was severely wounded by the explosions and blinded in one eye by rock fragments. Jeok Seong eventually found him and Gwi Doh asked the former if Yongbi was in the gorge. Gwi Doh took Jeok Seong's silence as 'no' and gave a smile, and noted that he was glad Yongbi was not trapped in there with them before succumbing to his injuries. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Black Lancers, Gwi Doh wielded a spear in battle and since he also carried around a sword, it is presumed he was capable of using it in combat. In addition, Gwi Doh was skillful enough to become an officer in the deadliest cavalry regiment in the country. Quotes * (To his comrades) "I don't know what kind of a man this new Lord Commander is, but if he is just another piece of trash who's coming here to advance his career... '''I will kill him with my own hands!'''" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased